


Collision

by orphan_account



Series: Sheriarty Christmas Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, I think this is quite cute, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim loves winter.He loves snowball fights, building snowmen, and most of all, sledding. But this wasn't how he expected it to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a Sheriarty Advent/Christmas thing I'm doing, which involves me writing a short oneshot every day about a different prompt (a list of prompts can be found on my tumblr, Mistocho).
> 
> Prompt: Sledding

Jim loved winter. Not only was it a great time to wear stylish coats and scarves, but there were less large jobs which required his expertise. There were more little, unimportant murders caused by familial disputes and minor thefts, but he didn’t concern himself with those. He also loved snow. He found snowball fights, building snowmen and sledding surprisingly enjoyable. He suspected this may have been because he was unable to experience these things as a child. 

It had snowed, so Jim went to a large hill with his sled. There were lots of other people there, and he knew no one would ever expect criminal genius Jim Moriarty to be sledding. He had gone down the hill and back up again a few times already, jumping on some of the ramps built by others. He got back on, and pushed off.

-X-X-X-

Sherlock had been bored out of his mind for the past week. There had been no interesting cases, just boring murders and ordinary shoplifting, so when Lestrade came with a murder case that was at least a little bit interesting, he came along immediately.

The case was only a 3, better than the countless 1s and 2s this season brought, but boring nonetheless. It was solved in less than a few seconds, but the culprit still needed arresting. Sherlock was glad to have something to do, so he went on the chase.

He was currently chasing the murderer down an icy path, both of them slipping occasionally. The vaulted a fence, and were making their way across a hill when they realised their mistake. Both were bowled over by two sleds. Sherlock fell down onto the sled that hit him, awkwardly lying on the man on it so he couldn’t see. They swerved a little, but carried on careening down the hill.

-X-X-X-

Of _fucking _course one of the two idiots who ran onto the hill would go directly in front of him. He was unable to stop himself hitting one of them. _Stupid idiot, running in front of a bunch of- oh shit, oh shit, is that who I think it is? Oh my gosh, I think it is.___

____Dark curls bounced in front of his face, blocking his view of the way ahead. He could feel their sled racing down the hill, out of their control. They began skidding, before the side got jammed in the ground and the pair rolled off of the sled. They tumbled down, bruising themselves multiple times, before finally crashing into a bramble bush._ _ _ _

____Sherlock was lying on top of Jim, and their faces were only a few inches apart. They were breathing heavily from adrenaline, faces flushed. There were scratches on their faces from the bush, but neither of them seemed to care, opting to instead look into each other’s eyes, stormy grey into dark brown._ _ _ _

____“You’re Sherlock Holmes, aren’t you?” Jim asked, hiding his nervousness well._ _ _ _

____“Yes. Excuse me, I need to go up and get-”_ _ _ _

____“Your police friends have already got him.” Jim paused for a moment. “…I can’t believe it’s really you. You’re utterly amazing, especially when you deduce people. Can you deduce me?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re in your mid-thirties, Irish, gay, your work involves staring at computer screens a lot, you have some kind of personality or mental disorder, you…” Jim smirked as Sherlock trailed off, unable to deduce anything else._ _ _ _

____“Stumped, Mr Holmes? You’re in your mid-thirties too- a little younger than me, you’re also gay, you’re a genius detective, you perform science experiments often and you’re incredibly beautiful.” Sherlock looked surprised at all Jim had said. “I’m Jim. It’s nice to meet you, gorgeous.”_ _ _ _

____“Jim… you _are _interesting. I’d appreciate getting to know you better. My phone number is on my website, text me a time and location for us to meet. I’m looking forward to it.” At this point, they both got up out of the bush (awkwardly crawled) and looked at each other again.___ _ _ _

______“So it’s a date?” Jim said jokingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I suppose it is. Goodbye Jim,” Sherlock replied before walking away, leaving the Irishman in shock. Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock _fucking _Holmes had asked him out on a date after he had been knocked over by himself on a sled.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He loved winter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please leave kudos or comment below and give feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
